mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Daryl Dixon
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Daryl´s history. Daryl Dixon is a character featured in the stories: The Charming Dead and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Daryl Dixon is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Charming Dead and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. He is the younger brother of Merle. Daryl is an expert at hunting, tracking, navigation, and observation. Due to his survival skills, Rick Grimes values him as an important member of the group. Following the death of Ed and loss of Sophia Peletier, Daryl has developed a close bond with fellow survivor Carol Peletier. He is the last surviving member of his family. Daryl begins the show as a brazen, impulsive redneck but develops himself an integral part of the group. His aggression is unprecedented, and it remains one of his most valuable assets, as well as one of his most noticeable. Overview Personality Daryl is both a physically and emotionally strong man. He is often volatile, but he is still significantly more level-headed and rational than his older brother, Merle Dixon. Though he is usually distant, Daryl has often shown to be caring and selfless. All on his own, he risks his life in an attempt to find the lost Sophia Peletier on multiple occasions. Daryl has also proven to be an incredibly honest individual and hardly ever lies, a characteristic he shares with his leader and close friend, Rick Grimes, thus making him a very respected and trusted right-hand man to Rick. He is much more clever than he looks, even more so than his erratic brother, Merle. Although he is not as tough as his brother, who is an experienced bruiser and has military experience, Daryl is just as aggressive and agile and can hold his own against the dead and the living. In addition, Daryl has a keen sense of intuition, especially when it comes to meeting new people. Like his group mate Michonne, Daryl can tell almost immediately who can be trusted and who cannot. This is pointed out by Aaron when he states that Daryl can tell the difference between "a good guy and a bad guy", something that Daryl's leader, Rick, is not much of an expert at. In many ways, Aaron's theory can be considered correct, given that despite Rick's long time distrusting Aaron, Aaron proves all along to have been telling the truth about the existence of a safe haven for Rick and his people, something that Michonne and Daryl were the first to believe was true. Due to having more fluidity than Rick, Daryl tries his best to be an advisor to the slightly mentally unstable Rick, with the help of Michonne, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, and a few others. On rare occasions, Daryl shows his very vulnerable side, particularly crying, when he loses someone very close to him. Although he loses some of the closest people he has in his life, he tries his best not to believe that the world has gone into complete darkness, especially since he still has his other friends, including his close companions Rick, Carol Peletier, Michonne, and even Aaron. An experienced tracker and hunter, he has deadly accuracy with his crossbow. Daryl is also highly skilled with various firearms and knives. He has taken a prominent role in safeguarding the members of his group. Although he is shown to be the lone wolf of the group early on in the series, he starts to gradually integrate himself into the group, particularly in his friendship with Rick and his growing relationship with Carol. Pre-Apocalypse Northern Georgia Daryl grew up in the mountains of Northern Georgia alongside his older brother Merle, under the roof of their neglectful redneck parents, their father, an abusive alcoholic alongside their chain-smoker mother. Merle was the only inspirational figure he had during his youth and thus inherited his backward views on society, however due to his older brother’s service in juvenile detentions, he became frequently absent from Daryl’s life and thus he was reluctantly forced to fend for himself, upon where he developed a hard-boiled survivalist mindset. At a young age, the brothers lost their mother in a house fire which had been caused by a cigarette while she was asleep or presumably drunk. Some point after this event Daryl found himself lost in the woods for nine days, where he was forced to consume wild berries and utilize poison oak as substitute for toilet paper. Eventually he managed to find his way back home, upon arrival however, his father had unnoticed his absence and thus Daryl simply walked through the back door and made himself a sandwich. The siblings were mentally and physically abused by their father, which eventually caused Merle to abandon the family and join the military, subsequently leaving Daryl in the process which resulted in severe scars located on his back, this abuse however was left unknown to his older brother’s knowledge. Following their father’s death, Daryl moved out from his birth home and eventually reconnected with Merle and thus simply followed his brother’s lead upon where they entered into a drifter lifestyle, where the pair utilized their survival instincts, upon where Daryl grew into a proficient hunter and tracker, hunting for food and dealing in contraband. At one point, the pair resided in Merle’s drug supplier’s house where the trio watched TV and by noon had become intoxicated, a discussion turned violent where the dealer punched his older brother, where Daryl retaliated by savagely beating the man. However the dealer then threatened to shoot Daryl, a large argument ensued, which ended with the dealer punching Daryl in the gut, causing him to vomit. Merle and the dealer laughed the incident off. Following this near-death experience, Daryl gradually came to view himself as an unimportant individual who held no value or purpose in life. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse began, he and Merle headed towards Atlanta (a declared safe-zone) for shelter. Along the way, they both met up with Shane's group and found out Atlanta was overrun. They helped set up camp near a quarry. During their stay at the camp, they spent a considerable amount of time hunting animals. According to Merle, they had planned to rob the camp blind before Merle was left in Atlanta. Daryl owned a grey 1973 Ford F-250 pickup truck. He used it to transport the corpses of the fallen camp-survivors, such as Ed Peletier and Amy, to the graveyard made by Jim. When the group left for the CDC, Daryl was driving his truck with his brother's motorcycle in the back. When his truck ran out of gas, he put his belongings in one of the other vehicles, (possibly Dale Horvath's RV) and switched vehicles to his brother's motorcycle. His truck was then abandoned and is never seen again in the show. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Daryl has killed (the list will be updated over time): * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia * Daryl has been shown to survive the most severe situations. * Originally Daryl was never planned for the AMC show, however after Norman Reedus' audition for the role of Merle Dixon, the producers admired his performance so much they created Daryl Dixon specifically for Norman. * Daryl won IGN's "Best TV Hero" of 2012. * His signature weapon is a Stryker Crossbow. * Daryl has the second highest number of appearances than any other character, behind Rick, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. * Piper Halliwell used her Molecular Immobilization power Daryl in "Vatos". * Prue Halliwell used her Telekinesis power on Daryl in "Tell It To The Witches". * Skybound published a 2014 April Fools Joke in which it was "spoiled" that Daryl would appear in Issue 129 of the Walking Dead Comic Series. ** Though Daryl is a fan favorite on the show, Kirkman confirmed that he has no interest in including him in the comics. * Daryl displays several stereotypes of a redneck. ** He possesses a southern American accent. ** His most consistent trait is his aggressive and hostile demeanor. ** He has shown to have a fondness for alcohol. ** He has shown to be a chain-smoker. * Daryl may be a motorcycle enthusiast - this can be theorized through several hints throughout the series. ** He owns a personal motorcycle jacket ** He drove a 1976 Triumph Bonneville ''Hardtail Frame Conversion, ''which was originally owned by his older brother Merle. ** When questioned by Aaron, Daryl dryly remarks, "I ride bikes." ** Daryl appears to have a proficient knowledge of mechanical engineering where he has been seen repairing several broken vehicles to the point of being able to construct a fully working 1992 Honda CB 750 Nighthawk '''out of spare parts in a garage. * Daryl possesses several tattoos including one located on his left chest which says 'Norman' - (Reedus' own and father's name), a small devil located on his upper right arm, a red tattoo with the name "Mingus" (Norman's son's name), and two individual demons located on his back. Note * '''All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Charming Dead Category:Characters Category:Walking Dead Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Males Category:Good Beings